Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic devices and a cooling method, and more particularly to an electronic device and a cooling method for providing different fan speeds for an electronic device according to temperature changes of the processor and the graphics processing unit.
Description of the Related Art
As users' demands for the image quality of display screens have increased, notebooks generally have been equipped with independent graphics processing units. In order to avoid the performance of the electronic device suffering due to poor heat dissipation during high-performance operation, notebooks with an independent graphics processing unit must have a powerful cooling system. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a cooling system used in common low-end notebooks. As shown in the figure, in order to reduce the cost of the cooling module, to avoid a thick body and limitations on video signal routing, the cooling is generally accomplished by a single elongated heat pipe passing through a processor 110 and a graphics processing unit 120 and connected to heat dissipation fins, and cooled by a fan 140 through a cooling hole 150. However, this cooling method might cause some problems. Because the processor 110 is farther away from the cooling hole 150 than the graphics processing unit 120, heat generated by the graphics processing unit 120 is in between, and there is no dedicated heat pipe, meaning that heat generated by the processor may not be effectively transmitted to the cooling hole. Furthermore, when the graphics processing unit 120 is operating in a high-performance state, heat generated by the graphics processing unit 120 may raise the temperature of the processor 110, which results in a misjudgment of the system and an erroneous adjustment of the performance of the processor 110, thereby affecting user experience. In addition, simply increasing the fan speed for cooling will cause loud fan noise and improper battery power consumption. Furthermore, when the fan is running at a high speed, dust can be easily become stuck to the blade, and too much dust will make the fan run louder, and may eventually shorten the lifespan of the fan, and even of the entire electronic device. Therefore, how to correctly find the heat source, reasonably adjust the fan speed, effectively reduce the temperature of the electronic device, and maintain stability of the system and the performance of the graphics processing unit are problems that need to be solved immediately.